


Ľúbim ťa

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: The brothers encounter a monster that's not native to the United States, luckily for them, a hunter was there to help them.





	Ľúbim ťa

“So get this,” Sam started, capturing Dean’s attention with a slightly annoyed sigh due to the overused phrase. “This monster isn’t native here.” He continued. “So, meaning?” Dean reiterated. “Meaning, _we_ don’t have the things to kill it—“ “It’s called a vodyanoi, I suppose you two are American hunters?” An accented voice asked from behind the boys. Dean first turned, brows furrowed and Sam’s eyebrows looked shocked. “Not so subtle in your talking…” She murmured and Dean immediately drew back his expression. “I’m (y/n), from Slovakia, where the vodyanoi originated, someone tried to take it in the States.” She explained.

“Would you mind helping us out?” Sam asked, eyeing the way Dean had just been struck. “I definitely do not, after all, I travelled very far to kill it.” She beamed and Dean subtly pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he bit it, unfocused. “Dude!” Sam nudged his brother seeing her smirk, turning around and Dean just staring at her. “Wh—what?” Dean shook from a trance that is this Slovak girl. Sam rolled his eyes. “Let’s go!” He pushed, laughing, glancing at (y/n) as Dean was still frozen in his spot.

* * *

“Thank you so much for your help, (y/n).” Sam sighed, handing you back the weapon. She smiled. “No, I think the thanks goes to you two.” She gratefully said. “Sweetheart, you were great out there.” Dean muttered, still in a state of trance. “You are more than welcome to stay with us—if you want to.” Dean was quick to his offer and Sam smirked. He knew his brother had a pretty devastating string of love life that he was happy that (y/n) seems to like him as well. “I—Yeah, that’ll be great.” She smiled.

The next few days were hunt free and Dean took that time to get to know her, to show her how different America is to Slovakia. She enjoyed everyday, most especially with Dean. “I like you, very much, (y/n).” Dean whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and leaned in, Dean going in for the last inch, kissing her deeply. A few months of hunts and relaxation and time with the Winchester brothers, a call with a tone that (y/n) wished she didn’t hear. She pulled away softly, pecking his lips. “I have to answer this.” She said and he nodded.

She moved a few feet away and answer the phone. “(Y/n), musíte sa vrátiť. Chápem vašu príťažlivosť, ale nemôžeme riskovať veci.” The voice said, talking about (y/n) having to come back and not risk anything. She clenched her jaw. “Rozumiem. Budem tam o týždeň.” She replied saying she’ll be back in a week. Tears threatened to spill and Dean knew what she was about to say. “When do you have to go?” He asked, his green eyes shining with pain. “In a week.” She answered. “Do you have to?” He asked, cupping her cheek. “I need to protect you guys.” She whispered. “And I have to. They need me.”

A week quickly passed and the two spent every passing minute together until the faithful day that Dean brought her to the airport. “That was the best year I’ve ever had, (y/n).” Dean smiled, kissing her forehead. “Same for me, Dean, I promise you, we will see each other soon.” She whispered. “I promise too.” Dean said and kissed her deeply. “Ľúbim ťa.” She whispered kissing him once more.

Dean didn’t know what she just said but he will remember it to his heart. “Ľúbim ťa...” He whispered to himself, eyebrows furrowing together. He and Sam were researching when Dean had the urge to just ask Sam. “Sammy, what does this mean,” Dean paused remembering just how she said it. “Ľúbim ťa.” He pronounced. Sam’s eyebrows shot up and gave his brother a sad smile. “Ľúbim ťa means I love you in Slovak.” Sam explained. Dean’s heart shattered. He knew she knew that he loved her through his actions but now he knew she loved him back.

Tears slowly slipped down his cheek and Sam patted his brother, walking by to grab some beer.

“I love you too, (y/n).”


End file.
